


Cocoon茧（Hojo x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 宝条和萨菲罗斯约炮关系，然后他们一路走向那条结局。这是一篇仅仅基于正传的妄想，各种外传当做不存在。





	Cocoon茧（Hojo x Sephiroth）

在萨菲罗斯身前的阶梯两边，排列着数个茧形的笨重的深蓝色的金属容器，容器正面的上方都有个透明的小窗。  
视线沿着阶梯往上，尽头是一扇铁门。门上的看起来很旧的金属牌刻着“杰诺瓦”这个词。  
红光映照着整个房间。明明是暖色，却泛着凉意。

1、Indulgence

苍白的微弱灯光，苍白的墙壁，苍白的床单。  
黑色中长发在脑后扎成低马尾的男人正半跪在床上，吻着身下仰躺在床上的银色长发男人的胸口，左手揉捏着银发男人的充满柔韧与力量的腰的侧面，右手沾满了润滑剂，手指正在银发男人后穴里进出。

萨菲罗斯手臂软在身侧。不仅是手臂，他浑身都被宝条的动作撩得发软。这早已经历过无数次的熟悉的酥软的感觉，现在的萨菲罗斯已经学会了享受它。  
宝条开拓时的速度并不快，他的手指在又一次深深插入时，速度比起之前更是缓慢了更多。  
萨菲罗斯知道宝条是要完全抽出后穴中开拓的手指了，这是宝条的习惯。而萨菲罗斯仅仅在手指完全抽出的时候才感到一点不适。他知道这点不适很快就会消失。  
他感觉到宝条的吻离开自己的胸口，离开前宝条还在两侧的乳尖上用舌尖轻轻扫过。“嗯啊……”萨菲罗斯紧咬的牙关止不住呻吟的泄露。  
宝条在萨菲罗斯的腿间跪坐着，萨菲罗斯的双腿被分开搭在宝条的臂弯。宝条的双手掐上了萨菲罗斯的腰下接近胯骨处，沾满润滑剂的右手把液体抹上了整个左腰侧。灼热抵上萨菲罗斯腿间会阴处，然后滑到了更往下的湿润的已经完全准备好的地方。  
被开拓好的湿淋淋的后穴开始慢慢容纳宝条的下身。  
拍击声开始响起，与前戏时候不同，宝条在插入萨菲罗斯的身体后，动作会变得激烈。早就被进入过无数次的后穴顺从地含啜着会让它舒爽无比的粗长的物体，并随着抽插配合地收缩着窄径。

“呼……啊……”萨菲罗斯喘着气承受着余韵。宝条侧躺在萨菲罗斯身边左侧，左手的手指插在萨菲罗斯发丝中，在他的头顶抚着。  
萨菲罗斯努力摒弃着对温度的眷恋。每次这个让他厌恶的男人触碰他的时候他就会反射性地想靠近，这让萨菲罗斯非常难受。肉欲的快感过后，被情欲暂时压制的心理的不适就蔓延了开来。

放纵感让人欲罢不能，即使是萨菲罗斯也不能例外。  
孤高是他的个性，冰冷让别人对他敬畏而不敢亲近。萨菲罗斯确实就像是脱离于人群生活着。日复一日，年复一年，就像是有着设定程序一样运转着。如此完美，如此冷情，一个人形的机器。  
例外啊……萨菲罗斯闭着眼，嘲讽地想着身边的从小接触的宝条。经过了二十多年，怕是只有这个男人还知道自己是从小就在实验室长大，确实也是远离常人地生活着吧。  
他也曾以为宝条只是个会走路的合成体，眼里除了实验再无其它。

闭着眼睛的萨菲罗斯感觉到宝条就像往常一样抱起他去浴室清理。  
萨菲罗斯希望自己能摆脱情欲对自己的影响，希望有一个笼子能关住欲望这匹野兽。但是如果连这一点欲望都没有了，他又会是什么？  
他感觉着宝条的平稳的呼吸，呼吸规律得宛如被精确计算过一般没有丝毫凌乱，就像刚才并没有发生过什么，就像怀里抱着的是个死物。即使自己浑身赤裸沾满星星点点的体液，即使自己满身的吻痕因为时间太短还没有消失殆尽。

自我放纵以后，还会剩下什么？  
当花洒喷出的温热得恰好的水花淋上两人的头顶时，萨菲罗斯垂着头靠在白色的瓷砖墙上，一动不动地思考着这个暂时还无解的问题。  
这个自从和宝条睡了后就在脑子里出现的疑问，他并不愿意去问宝条的答案。

2、Shame

和宝条上床是一件毫无意义的事情。找时间见面，然后做，在身体的交缠中互相汲取快感。  
萨菲罗斯偶尔会为此突然升起一点难堪。但宝条在情事前后那宛如公事公办的态度让萨菲罗斯忘记了这莫名的难堪。本来这种事情最开始就是自己主动找宝条的。

难得地，萨菲罗斯这次有心情重新站在实验室里。这距离他上次出现在这里已经过了很久。他曾以为他永远也不会再到这里来。  
萨菲罗斯看着背着他、正在低头认真做着实验的宝条。这样的背影，萨菲罗斯从有意识起就看着了。  
似乎永远脱不下的白大褂，半长的黑发总是梳拢在后脑下方捆扎起来。鼻梁上架着一副圆形镜片的眼镜，镜片时不时的反光也遮掩不住那阴郁的目光。  
啊啊，就是那副阴沉的样子，让他始终只是个二流科学家。

实验室对于年幼时的萨菲罗斯来说是梦魇。它曾经不那么可怕，因为有性格温和的加斯特教授在。  
但自从那位伟大科学家突然离开，作为加斯特教授的助手的宝条低头用像看实验品一样的眼光看着年幼的自己说“我被指定接替加斯特的工作”后，噩梦就此开始。  
再也没有从实验台进行检查时温柔的摸头。宝条会握着自己的手臂，无论他多么努力地挣扎，竟不能从那双骨节分明的有力的手指中挪动半分。不，宝条并没有真的抓得很紧，他抓着萨菲罗斯稚嫩的小手臂的力量只是刚好能让萨菲罗斯挣脱不了又不会真的伤到萨菲罗斯。直到萨菲罗斯学会乖乖检查后，宝条才不再紧缚他的手臂。  
萨菲罗斯并不知道自己当时的行为会不会在宝条眼里只是无谓的小打小闹，毕竟宝条自身的战斗力也是不错的，真不知那个明明经常泡在实验室的男人是怎样一直做到锻炼的，同时，萨菲罗斯也怀疑在给自己制定特殊训练的时候，宝条是否也参考了他自己的训练方式。

关于曾经的加斯特教授，萨菲罗斯其实并不确定自己是否真的怀念着那个人。他想他或许只是在心里把加斯特代入了像是父亲一样的角色，然后以这个想法去怀念加斯特。  
他曾听那些年轻的实验室低级助手们窃窃私语地说“科学家都有疯狂的一面”。萨菲罗斯认为这对也不对。他记得加斯特虽然在做实验的时候会废寝忘食，会兴奋到手舞足蹈。但是，离开实验以后他就是一个温和的长辈，对待自己的态度带着温暖与慈爱。——和当时还只是加斯特助手的宝条教授一点也不一样。  
当年加斯特在带他的时候，宝条是从旁辅助着的。那个冷血的家伙，萨菲罗斯甚至不想称他为人。  
这个冷血的人一般情况下会嘴角下拉，脸上写满严肃，甚至严肃得有些阴沉；但宝条也会在做实验的时候会突然发出愉悦而疯狂的笑声，但萨菲罗斯又发现宝条发出这种笑声的时候最多只会有自己在场。那自顾自一般的笑声，就像是旁边的自己并不存在一般，即使宝条曾说那是因为萨菲罗斯并不是别人。  
萨菲罗斯又想到他小时候曾经见过宝条表现出过一次愤怒。那是他唯一一次见到宝条情绪失控。

“宝条教授，什么是魔石？”训练结束后，小小的萨菲罗斯提着一把细小的练习长刀询问着正在弯腰对他进行身体检查的宝条。  
“当你浓缩了魔晃能量，便产生了魔石。”宝条用机械化一般的微微带沙哑的声线回答着。  
“那么为什么使用魔石之后就可以使用魔法？”萨菲罗斯继续问。  
“古代种的知识与智慧蕴藏在魔石之中。拥有这知识的人就能自由地使用大地与星球的力量。这知识在我们和星球之间互相影响，就召唤出了魔法……他们是这么说的。”宝条的脸也是机械化一般没有表情，声音也听不出情绪。萨菲罗斯感觉到宝条好像对这种说法不屑一顾。  
“魔法……”萨菲罗斯低低地说着，“神秘的力量……”  
“永远不要使用任何非科学的手段，例如神秘的力量！”宝条突然厉声，眉头皱了起来。  
宝条难得地表现出他的怒意：“它甚至不应该被称为魔法！”  
萨菲罗斯不明白为什么宝条会突然愤怒，他僵硬着，不敢在暴怒的宝条面前乱动。  
宝条蹲下身，萨菲罗斯无法低头以躲避宝条凌厉的视线，他只能抬起头，刚微微抬起就一眼望进了宝条那双宛如死寂夜色的眼睛。  
“萨菲罗斯，”宝条一字一顿地说，“它会让人迷失方向。”  
还很稚嫩的萨菲罗斯无法反抗，压抑着点头。然后宝条暴怒的神情退却，就像什么也没发生过：“检查结束，一切正常。你可以回去了。”  
萨菲罗斯微微颤抖着逃也似地快步离开，他不想让宝条看出来自己刚刚被吓到了。

当萨菲罗斯从回忆里出来的时候，宝条的实验已经结束了。白大褂的男人正在清洗着玻璃仪器。  
“走吧，去我那。”宝条一边说着，一边脱下实验用的一次性手套，把它们扔进废物箱。

坐在床边，萨菲罗斯感觉到宝条的胸膛贴上了他的后肩，从宝条胸膛传来的温度让萨菲罗斯的身体泛起了淡红，这是欲望被点燃的证据。  
萨菲罗斯在宝条看不见的地方皱着眉，一边忍耐着宝条的前戏。萨菲罗斯觉得自己永远做不到立刻就能投入到这欲望中去，尽管宝条的轻抚让他很舒服，令人忍不住陷进去。身体在燃烧，心却还在挣扎。

宝条的手在往下，在胸口逗留一会后就顺着往下到了萨菲罗斯的小腹处，指尖在小腹处画着圈，而萨菲罗斯醒来的欲望也被宝条握在了手上。  
“唔……”萨菲罗斯咬紧牙关忍住了呻吟。  
宝条温热的呼吸轻拂过萨菲罗斯的后颈与脊椎，然后宝条身体紧贴了过来，胸腹与萨菲罗斯的背部紧贴，激得萨菲罗斯止不住地战栗。同时，一个粗硬的物体也贴上了萨菲罗斯的臀缝。  
萨菲罗斯听见低低的沙哑声转瞬即逝，后肩有吻落下来。

他有时候会后悔自己在最开始想尝试性爱的时候去找了宝条，那时候仅仅是想找一个讨厌的、但可以勉强一试的人来做，这样不喜欢时也不会因为做过而对这个人有留恋。  
然而从宝条面无表情答应后，整个计划就失去控制了。  
从前他就逃不过宝条的威逼与压迫，现在也离不开宝条的爱抚。即使这温柔仅仅出现在情事上。  
但那又怎样？萨菲罗斯知道只要开口说明自己不愿意再约下去，宝条就会离开，同时并不会多问为什么的。  
若是自己不愿意的话，这段持续了这么久时间的关系就可以马上终止掉。  
一旦自己说出来了，就永远也不可能再去邀请宝条做这种事情——再度像别人发出邀请这种事，萨菲罗斯做不到。也就是说，他永远也不会再被宝条用任何方式控制，即使这“控制”现在仅仅限于他们做爱的时候。  
这是个很好的解决办法。如果萨菲罗斯能说出口的话。

3、Blindness

萨菲罗斯躺在床上，宝条用黑色的眼罩蒙上了萨菲罗斯的眼睛；并用了一根缎带，缎带的一头将萨菲罗斯的双手手腕捆在了一起，另一头系在床头，让萨菲罗斯的手腕暂时固定在头顶。但宝条没有束缚住萨菲罗斯的嘴。——“如果你觉得难受，就可以说出来让我停下。”第一次这样做的时候，宝条是这样说的。  
不过他们已经做过那么多次，宝条的动作并不会让萨菲罗斯感到真正的不适。这个男人在上床的时候的温柔与平时的阴冷形成强烈的反差。  
他微微有点不安，即使他也不是第一次被蒙者眼做这种事。  
萨菲罗斯厌恶这种不安感，在第一次被蒙眼的时候他就在后悔自己轻率地同意了宝条的要求。讽刺的是，宝条确实就像他所说的，除了用它增添情趣外并没有做多余的事情。宝条不像一个人类，所以他才会毫无人情味，也是因为缺乏人性，他才会很自然地就做出了卑劣的行径——虽然很奇怪的是宝条并没有把这些手段用在萨菲罗斯身上。萨菲罗斯厌恶地想着宝条曾不择手段拿到实验部门负责人的位置。  
失去视力会让人判断力下降，会让萨菲罗斯心里出现莫名的迷茫。如果不是宝条的安抚的动作，萨菲罗斯几乎无法安稳躺在床上任宝条在他身上动作。这惶惑的感觉与小时候被他抓住手臂时候的感觉很像，不同的是现在的他是自愿承受。  
“啊啊……”萨菲罗斯看不见，但他也没有刻意去判断宝条的动作。  
蒙眼的趣味，就在于对方动作的不可预知性。也同时它考验着作为承受的一方对于另一方的信任度。  
真是可笑。萨菲罗斯想。他竟然可以这样的相信着那个讨厌的男人，相信他并不会对自己做出伤害的行为，明明宝条身上那挥散不去的阴沉感与小时候所感受到的一模一样。是因为自己有了反抗宝条的力量了吗?但那个男人又何时在意过这个。萨菲罗斯甚至产生了只要宝条想，就可以把自己玩弄于股掌之间的错觉。  
啊啊，错觉而已，宝条不可能再对他做过分的事情了。

“嗯嗯……”宝条的手在萨菲罗斯的胸肌上揉动，手法宛如在为萨菲罗斯放松肌肉，却是情色而直接地挑逗着萨菲罗斯的乳头，当萨菲罗斯从喘息变成呻吟的时候，宝条的手终于直接按揉起了他的乳头与周围的乳晕。  
萨菲罗斯感到宝条的呼吸再次贴近了自己的面部，然后熟悉的吻落了下来。先是亲吻额头，蜻蜓点水一般地即触即分。然后是隔着眼罩轻吻着他的眉心下方，又在眼睛处用唇轻轻按压着。  
宝条的呼吸微微下移，萨菲罗斯的嘴唇接触到了宝条的嘴唇。  
萨菲罗斯暗恼着自己竟然能被脸上的浅吻挑逗起情欲，虽然他也确实喜欢这亲吻的感觉。  
宝条的吻并不急躁，一开始只是轻轻地触碰着萨菲罗斯的唇，耐心地一下又一下吻着，然后再慢慢在吻当中增加力道。  
唇缝被舌尖舔过，然后湿热的舌头在双唇上游走着，又宛如蜻蜓点水般轻点着。除非萨菲罗斯自己主动张开嘴唇迎接宝条，宝条才会进行深吻。所以萨菲罗斯微微分开唇缝，然后他的上下唇的唇尖被宝条来回吮吸着，惹得他唇部有些发痒。  
于是萨菲罗斯微微把头抬起了一丁点，咬了一下宝条的唇。一股力道把萨菲罗斯又按回去，他们互相咬着对方的唇，接着舌尖触碰到了一起，互相纠缠着。缠绵的吻让萨菲罗斯全身发热，他挣开缎带，抬起手抱住了伏在自己身上的宝条的背部把他们之间的距离更近。他们继续拥吻着，宝条的手依然抚弄着萨菲罗斯的胸肌。  
萨菲罗斯手指划着宝条的背部，示意宝条可以往下动了。  
“唔……嗯……”嘴唇微微分开的时候萨菲罗斯听见自己的呻吟从缝隙中传了出来。

“萨菲罗斯……”宝条吻着萨菲罗斯的脖颈，又把嘴唇压在喉结上，用湿漉漉的舌尖舔舐着那上下滑动着的喉结。萨菲罗斯对宝条这个动作并不怎么喜欢。那湿热的舌头让他舒服，但是那挥之不去的会被咬住喉咙的感觉……  
宝条又往下，萨菲罗斯感觉到锁骨处的凹陷也被唾液打湿。“我的……”宝条说，声音饱含着深情与占有欲，“最完美的……”  
萨菲罗斯用手指的指尖在宝条的背部狠抓了一下警告着宝条，他知道他的指甲一定会在那皮肤上留下划痕，而且会渗出血丝。  
宝条发出了愉悦的笑声，然后嘴唇含住了萨菲罗斯的乳首，并没有说出最后那个词——“作品”。情事中，宝条让萨菲罗斯最不满的就是这一点，他时不时地就会听到这句话。  
萨菲罗斯不知道为什么宝条会对说这句莫名其妙的话如此执着，但他也懒得去明白宝条到底在想什么。

宝条的手在萨菲罗斯的腰腹处抚摸着。然后小腹上被指腹按压、打着圈，大腿忽然也被抚上了，然后也被画圆圈一样按摩着、搓揉着。  
“啊……”萨菲罗斯能感觉到自己的身体越来越放松，热度完全蔓延了全身，抗拒的反应也在消退，让他更能沉浸在性欲的快感中。他想，这也是他在第一次做爱后就一直继续与宝条上床的原因，这性爱的质量实在太高了。

大腿被慢慢分开，小腹上的手划着圈往下，碰到了萨菲罗斯的阴茎。在阴茎被握住的时候，萨菲罗斯再次低喘出声。  
宝条的手指正在触碰他阴茎顶端的最外沿，刺激着他的感官。热意冲上萨菲罗斯的大脑，在蒙眼的情况下，感受就像是被放大了一般。  
大腿上的手也离开，萨菲罗斯听见了有什么被打开的声音，他知道那是瓶润滑剂。  
很快后穴就接触到冰凉的润滑液与温热的手指，手指在那小小的肌肉环上打着转，让那处慢慢不再紧张。然后手指插了进来，穴肉反射性地吸附上了那根手指。  
宝条一边爱抚着阴茎，一边加入手指扩张着那将被插入的后穴。萨菲罗斯努力忽略着后穴被手指侵入又扩张的感觉，他感受着自己那已经变得非常坚硬的阴茎被爱抚的快感。

在萨菲罗斯沉浸在阴茎上的快感时候，插在后穴的手指抽了出去，双腿被抬起分开搭在宝条的腰测，而宝条的阴茎抵在了后穴口。穴口触碰到那滚烫的顶端的一瞬间，萨菲罗斯浑身哆嗦了一下。  
“唔嗯……”漫长地叫了一声后，萨菲罗斯就感觉到自己被那硬挺部位慢慢插入了，高温的穴肉与炙热的阴茎纠缠在了一起，宝条快速地抽插起来。

快要高潮了，萨菲罗斯想。他觉得自己阴茎顶端的裂口已经渗出了太多的黏液，而宝条的那根物体也在攻击自己后穴里的敏感点。  
忽然萨菲罗斯的阴茎的最根部被宝条的手指摁住了，阻挡了他即将到来的性高潮。他微微抽搐着，这种无法射出的痛苦让他在快感中挣扎。顶端的裂口又被指腹快速摩擦着，偶有指甲在那处骚刮。  
就像知道萨菲罗斯的情绪临界点，宝条在萨菲罗斯从忍耐转为愤怒之前就移开了摁住的手指。  
“啊——”最终射出时，萨菲罗斯的大脑被快感冲得有点发昏，后穴的抽动也忽然加快，宝条在他的身体里也射了出来。

情事结束，宝条解开了萨菲罗斯的眼罩。这会儿萨菲罗斯已经懒得睁开眼睛了。虽然很舒服但是这种不受控制感觉，他近期完全不想再来一次。他一直不知道为什么宝条会提出这种玩法。  
“还满意吗？”宝条的吻落在他的睫毛上，浓密的睫毛被舌尖打湿。  
“唔，还行吧……”闭着眼睛，萨菲罗斯用着慵懒的语调回答着。  
他听见宝条又发出了那令人厌恶的微微嘶哑的笑声。

4、Doubts

萨菲罗斯正在去往宝条办公室的路上，他刚刚邀请宝条进行一场迅速的互慰，现在宝条正在办公室等着他。  
很快，萨菲罗斯就推开了宝条办公室的门，然后反手锁上了它。

现在萨菲罗斯正被宝条按在办公室内惨白的墙壁上。他依然穿着他的黑色皮衣，皮衣已经被解开了胸前的带子，但是他的腰带与他的皮裤已经被脱去，搭在一边的椅背上。  
宝条的吻落在萨菲罗斯的锁骨，左手按住了萨菲罗斯的右侧胸肌，把萨菲罗斯更重地压在雪白的墙壁上，淡褐色的凸起的乳尖被手指轻轻地揉捻着，而右手则抚摸着萨菲罗斯的小腹，然后慢慢顺着肌肤向右移动，在皮衣下的腰部揉捏着。萨菲罗斯吐出微微急促的喘息，身体被揉得热了起来，他闭起了双眼。  
左侧的乳尖上泛起温热的湿意，宝条正在舔舐他的左乳头。有时候只是一点舌尖的挑逗，有时候整个小小的乳头连同周围的乳晕都被含住。接着湿润的感觉出现在小腹上，宝条半跪了下来，揉弄右胸的手碰上了萨菲罗斯半硬的阴茎，捏着腰部的手滑到了胯骨。  
萨菲罗斯的阴茎正被宝条握着、上下摩擦着，有时候宝条的大拇指会擦过顶端的小孔，弄得萨菲罗斯总是不断地喘息。他睁开双眼，低头向自己的下体看去，看着自己的阴茎是怎么被宝条爱抚的。  
“稍微慢一点。”萨菲罗斯不太想迅速高潮。  
“你确定吗？”宝条说，“你明白的，一会你还得……”  
“我知道。”萨菲罗斯皱眉打断了他。  
宝条不再说话。然后萨菲罗斯的阴茎被宝条抬起，阴囊露在了宝条面前，宝条凑近了萨菲罗斯的阴茎根部的位置。  
阴囊被半含住了，宝条在两个球体上来回含着，用嘴唇半包裹着，舌尖隔着一层肌肤舔动着。“唔啊……”萨菲罗斯看不见那里的情景，但他能感受到热度从那里飞速扩散，阴茎与阴囊同时受到抚慰让他呻吟出声。  
宝条的舌头从阴囊顺着茎身开始舔动阴茎，在阴茎根部到顶端的位置之间来回几次用舌尖挑逗着，然后宝条慢慢地含入了萨菲罗斯阴茎顶端，让萨菲罗斯的的顶部的冠状物恰好被盖住，左手握住茎身，上下滑动着摩擦，同时萨菲罗斯感觉到臀部被宝条的右手揉捏着。  
被含住的顶端在温暖的口腔中膨胀着，那舌头一直在顶端环绕着，有什么液体从他顶端的裂口中滴出。舌尖仍然在顶端周围打转，伴随着口腔里对顶端的部位的强有力的吮吸。  
“嗯……嗯……”萨菲罗斯感觉到自己阴茎顶端在迅速膨胀。  
终于在宝条再次舌尖抵上顶端那处裂口并刺探的时候，他达到了高潮。  
“啊啊——”萨菲罗斯射在了身前人的口腔里。

“该你了。”宝条抽了张卫生纸擦了擦嘴边的精液，并看了眼挂钟，“时间不多。”  
萨菲罗斯喘着气与宝条互换了位置，发颤的赤裸双腿半跪了下去，然后双手按上了宝条的皮带，熟练地解开了它，然后他拉下了宝条的西装裤。  
萨菲罗斯把嘴唇向宝条的下体凑近，隔着内裤的布料，用嘴唇感受着那被包裹着的半硬的阴茎。那东西的灼热透过了布料，传递到了萨菲罗斯的嘴唇上。然后他拉下了宝条的内裤，手指握住了宝条的茎身。  
他伸出了舌尖，轻柔而快速地用舌尖弹动着已经膨胀的顶端，然后又张开嘴完全含住了顶部，让舌尖绕着冠状物的边缘舔着，触碰着那软沟。他的手指也包围着未被含入的茎身上下滑动着。接着他反复用嘴唇跟着手指的运动让那阴茎在他的口腔里进出。

萨菲罗斯感觉到宝条的手指触到了自己的头顶，他领会到宝条是示意可以更深入了。于是他闭着眼睛，头又往前了一点。  
宝条的下身的顶端顶入了萨菲罗斯的喉咙，不适感让萨菲罗斯想发出闷哼，却又因为喉咙被顶住，除了最开始还有短促的呻吟外，就几乎什么声音也发不出来了，他只能无声地呜咽着。  
有点难受……宝条的手已经完全贴上了萨菲罗斯的头部，手指穿过了白色的发丝，慢慢摩挲着，安抚着萨菲罗斯，好让萨菲罗斯能稍微适应以后再继续进行深喉。  
那手就像没有受到爆炸的情欲影响一般，缓慢轻柔。萨菲罗斯想，就像饱含温情一般。  
如此的亲密，带着肉欲暗示的虚伪的亲密。

继续爱抚着的手慢慢的触碰上萨菲罗斯的脸颊，手指轻柔抚过脸颊后，移到了萨菲罗斯的脑后，然后贴住了他的头部。  
萨菲罗斯依然保持着被深喉的状态，微微动了下调整了自己半跪的姿势。这是约定，他也需要做到让宝条舒服。很快他就放松了喉咙，适应了口腔被插入的感觉，并再次调整着自己的姿势。他前后摆动着身体，让宝条的性器一下下地插到自己的喉咙的最深处，用喉咙刺激着那肿胀的顶端。宝条下身粗硬的毛发轻轻碰到了他的脸上。  
同时，随着宝条的性器在自己口腔里的一次次地抽插，他感觉到腿间高潮后的余韵正在消散。  
闭着眼睛，萨菲罗斯思绪游移着，好像在思考着什么，但也并没有深入想着什么。

当忽然感觉到宝条在自己喉咙深处射出来的时候，萨菲罗斯依然沉浸在空茫中没有回过神，于是他被精液呛住了。  
大部分精液顺着喉咙被萨菲罗斯咽了下去，但还有小部分精液溢出了萨菲罗斯的嘴，他反射性地举起左手用手背挡住了外溢的那点半透明的白浊液体。  
宝条抓住萨菲罗斯，把他从半跪状态拉得站了起来，萨菲罗斯看见拉起自己的宝条正皱眉看着自己的嘴角，似乎是在疑惑为什么他会走神。然后宝条为他擦拭清理了唇边与腿间的黏液。

因为被呛住，萨菲罗斯的喉咙有点不舒服。他微微皱着眉，把挂在椅子上的衣物穿好。当他调整皮衣的时候，旁边已经整理好自己的宝条正拉开抽拿出了什么。接着他嘴里被宝条塞了粒药片。  
微微清凉的气息在萨菲罗斯口腔里散开，是润喉含片。这很好地缓解了萨菲罗斯喉咙的不适。  
宝条把萨菲罗斯上上下下打量了一下，说：“看起来没问题。”  
萨菲罗斯转身离开。

来到广场外的时候，萨菲罗斯看着那涌动的人潮、还有那些新兵们脸上的兴奋神情的时候，他嫌恶地看了一眼讲台。  
新兵们正在激动地等待他的到来。萨菲罗斯看看时间，恰好就要自己发言了。  
希望成为萨菲罗斯这样的人吗？渴望变得像萨菲罗斯一样强大吗？  
他看了一眼神罗的大幅海报。海报上的人影是他，又不是他。

萨菲罗斯把嘴里还没溶解多少的含片轻轻咽了下去，然后站起身来走到了话筒前。  
“士兵们，欢迎来到神罗……”他开始背着早就熟悉的不能更熟悉的新兵迎接演讲稿。

5、Melancholy

萨菲罗斯其实尝试过幻想与其他人做，不管是谁，只要不是宝条。  
但每次他一想到和另外的人要睡在一张床上，内心就会泛起恶心的感觉。  
不管是上别人还是被别人上，萨菲罗斯都没有兴趣。  
同时，萨菲罗斯也不喜欢和别人有过于亲密的关系。他想他有这个资本不用去做完全没有愿意去做的事情。  
他并不认为这是件坏事，虽然在他对于人类的理解中，这也不像是一件好事。

不像好事这一点，结论大约是来自那个性格爽朗的扎克斯。那个人以其爽快的个性与明朗的笑容楞是打破了萨菲罗斯一贯以来的习性，与萨菲罗斯成为了朋友。  
有次好友扎克斯在一次激动的时候大大咧咧想去像拥抱其他好朋友一样去拥抱萨菲罗斯，而萨菲罗斯反射性地避开，那避开的速度甚至让扎克斯傻了一下愣住了。  
“噢……好吧，你不习惯这个。这个并不强求啦……”扎克斯没事人似地收回了手臂，确实扎克斯也没有真的介意。  
但萨菲罗斯每每回想起来会眉峰微蹙。他在意的是自己连和别人的正常的稍微亲密一点的普通接触都无法做到，却能和自己打心里瞧不起的宝条肌肤相亲。  
为什么自己还能与宝条亲热？如果不是因为焚烧的欲望，他是不是也根本不愿意与宝条有任何身体上接触？

这次又是宝条的房间，萨菲罗斯和宝条都有对方的房间钥匙。  
萨菲罗斯一丝不挂地坐在床上。很快，宝条就过来了。  
“已经准备好了吧？”宝条一边说着，一边脱去了衣物。

久违地，萨菲罗斯跨坐在了宝条的身上，难得地进行由自己主导的性爱。  
每次这个姿势的时候，萨菲罗斯就会想起与宝条的第一次。——第一次做的时候，他们就是这个姿势。  
刚成年不久的萨菲罗斯还过于生涩，最终被被宝条爱抚着张开了腿，并被手指挑逗后穴内壁的动作弄得直接就高潮了。而恼怒的萨菲罗斯翻身跨坐在了宝条身上，即使是被进入他也要主动权。但又因为萨菲罗斯急切与不服输的个性，在宝条还没为他完全做好润滑的时候就跪在宝条身上坐了下去，后穴吞入宝条下身的一瞬间，萨菲罗斯疼得脸色刷地一片惨白。因此之后的性爱基本上是由宝条来引导并把握节奏，除非时间不甚充裕，才萨菲罗斯自己来提前进行扩张润滑准备。  
萨菲罗斯承认在床上的时候宝条真的能做到让他忘记一切，而为此他愿意让出主导权。

一瞬间宝条的下身就滑进了萨菲罗斯的体内，然后萨菲罗斯晃动着结实的臀部，上下摇晃着。  
此时还是下午，遮光窗帘已经拉上，房间里也没开灯，但还有微微的几丝光线溢进房间，良好的视力让萨菲罗斯能看见宝条的眼睛正看着他们交合的那地方。  
那里一定湿淋淋的一片。萨菲罗斯觉得身体都要烧起来了。  
之前用了那么多润滑剂，导致现在他们交合的地方因为有润滑液的存在而一定反射着微光。而润滑液与体液融在一起，在撞击的时候能微微听见液体的迸溅的声音。

“我还有点事情，没法为你清理。”宝条说着，简单地冲洗了一下就离开了。即使没有明说，萨菲罗斯知道这男人又要去摆弄他的那些“宝贵样本”了。  
而待宝条离开后，萨菲罗斯才下了床，赤裸地走向浴室。他的双腿还在微微发抖，但若说只是因为之前的情欲却是不对。

当萨菲罗斯给自己做了清理后，他回到了自己的房间。  
他像是今天才真正注意到宝条眼角的皱纹。这个让他厌恶了许久的男人，这个让幼小的他惧怕过的男人也会老。此时他似乎才意识到宝条比自己大了那么多岁。  
之前的宝条在自己印象中，似乎还是小时候那个正值壮年的科学家，二十多年来一直没有变化，每天总是阴森森的，眼神也那么让人充满不适。  
这个男人，会比自己早死吧？如果是这样，这可真是一件好事。  
然后萨菲罗斯扔掉了这些纷乱的思绪。

在“正常”的时间里，他们之间就像往常一样，之间只有那些有一搭没一搭的无意义的话语。随着年龄的增长，萨菲罗斯与宝条之间早就没有什么话聊了。  
“你下一个任务是什么？”宝条像往常一样随口问着。  
萨菲罗斯也很随意地回答：“清除出现在尼布尔海姆的怪物。”

6、Betrayal

尼布尔海姆的任务是萨菲罗斯想放松而选择的。  
但现在他发现这个任务透着古怪。不过是个小村镇，为什么会跑出来这么些怪物？这根本不合理。但不合理的怪物也多了去了，特别是最近。  
这些怪物出现的地方大多集中于尼布尔海姆的后山，而后山上光秃秃的，只有座魔晄炉。萨菲罗斯决定先进入魔晄炉看看再说。

越深入魔晄炉，萨菲罗斯的脑内越在叫嚣着危险。但危险并不能压倒萨菲罗斯，他无畏地前进着。最后他到了一个房间。  
在萨菲罗斯身前的阶梯两边，排列着数个茧形的笨重的深蓝色的大型金属容器，容器的高度超过了两米，它们的正面的上方都有个透明的小窗。  
视线沿着阶梯往上，尽头是一扇铁门。门上的看起来很旧的金属牌刻着“杰诺瓦”这个词。  
红光映照着整个房间。明明是暖色，却泛着凉意。

萨菲罗斯检查着一个金属的茧形容器。容器的玻璃窗的高度比萨菲罗斯还要高一点点，所以他跳起来向容器的窗口里看了一眼。  
他看见了一个泡在莹绿色溶液里的极其可怕的几乎看不出人形的怪物。  
“现在我明白了，宝条。”萨菲罗斯自言自语，“但是，即使是这样做，你也永远达不到加斯特教授的水平。”  
“这是一个浓缩和凝结魔晃能量的系统……”他向身边的脸上写满问号的扎克斯解释，“应该说，当它正常工作的时候。现在，如果魔晃能量再进一步浓缩的话会怎样？”  
“啊，嗯……哦对了！那就成了魔石。”扎克斯很快想到了答案。  
萨菲罗斯赞同着好友的回答：“没错，应该是。但是宝条放了些别的东西在这里面……看看吧。从窗户里看。”  
扎克斯也跳起来向里面望去，然后他惊得跌倒坐倒在地板上：“那……那是什么！？”  
“一般的军人都是接受过魔晃洗礼的人类。你和其他人不一样，但还是人类。但这些是什么？他们被浸泡在高浓度的魔晃里，比你接受的浓得多。”  
倒在地上的扎克斯站了起来，他疑惑地问着：“这金属容器里是某种怪物吗？”  
“没错。肯定是神罗的宝条制造了这些怪物。魔晃能量制造出了变异的生命体。这就是怪物出没的真相。”是的，出现在尼布尔海姆的怪物肯定是从这里出来的。  
大大咧咧的扎克斯好奇地问：“你之前说，一般的军人？你的意思是，你不一样？”

萨菲罗斯僵住了：我……不一样？！  
黑色突然在脑子里炸裂开，刺得他头部生疼。他抓住了头，试图按下这疼痛，但徒劳无功，现在他的身体也因惊惧而颤抖起来。  
不……不……我是吗？我是这样制造出来的吗？我也和这些怪物一样吗？  
他停止了自己的颤抖，用正宗胡乱砍着金属容器。不知过了多长时间，他停手了。  
“所有这些……都是人……”萨菲罗斯提着正宗，面向一边的扎克斯，向他对他说话，却也是在对自己说着：“从小我就觉得我和其他人不一样。某些方面，很特别。但是，并不是像这样的……怎么会这样……”  
萨菲罗斯垂下了头，摇晃着，他真的无法接受这个猜想。不，不是猜想，这就是事实。  
哐当——突然传来一声很大的响动，萨菲罗斯立刻抬起了头，应对突发状况。  
他看见一个茧形容器的盖子从被内部砸击出来的裂缝中冒出了咝咝的蒸汽，然后那外壳又爆裂开来。外壳的前半片倒了下来，露出了一个怪物，它和他之前解决过的那些怪物是一样的。它倒在翻覆的金属盖上，抽搐着，痉挛着。  
萨菲罗斯脸色惨白。原来神罗一直在制造怪物。  
他眼前所看见的这种怪物的产生方法极为低级，仅仅是用高浓度魔晄浸泡着。  
那么，高级的呢？  
萨菲罗斯转身向外跑去，他记得尼布尔海姆还有一座废弃的、有神罗人员在外把守着的公馆。

萨菲罗斯来到神罗公馆的顶楼，他看见了一间卧室。很快就发现卧室的壁炉里有密门。  
穿过密门，他走下那条长长的螺旋型的楼梯，又穿过一个黑暗的山洞。最终他到达了一个秘密图书馆，沉浸在一本书中。)  
在一处2000年历史的地质层里，发现了一个显然已经死亡的生物体。加斯特教授把这个生物体命名为杰诺瓦……  
确认杰诺瓦为古代种……  
批准杰诺瓦计划的执行……  
批准一号魔晃炉投入使用……  
……  
……  
……

萨菲罗斯在书架围成的狭窄空间里走动着。最终，他停下脚步，抬起了头。  
宝条曾说，我母亲的名字叫杰诺瓦……杰诺瓦计划……  
这只是一个巧合吗？  
他又低下头。他想起那些笔记上的字迹。  
在时间较早的实验记录上，有加斯特的字迹也有宝条的字迹。  
合起手上的笔记，疼痛蔓延进了胸腔：“加斯特教授……你怎么什么也没告诉我呢？”  
他不知道自己在喃喃自语什么，他也听不见任何声音了。

他就像着了魔一样的阅读着那些笔记，遗忘了时间的流逝。  
他看见后面突然宝条笔记为主了。  
冷冰冰的笔记，寒意刺骨。  
那个人……  
眼前一阵一阵地发黑，绝望缠绕着他，就像蚕的丝线，每一缕都那么纤细，却铺天盖地。

“萨菲罗斯……”在出发来到尼布尔海姆的前一天晚上，宝条一边吻着他的脸侧，一边贴着他的耳边呢喃。  
不，不是这样的。

“萨菲罗斯……”  
“我的……”  
“最完美的……”  
“作品。”啊啊啊啊啊——

终于，理智被痛苦所侵蚀。  
思维开始混乱，暴虐在心中疯长。

终于他停下了翻阅。  
啊，就是这样，杰诺瓦计划是要制造拥有古代种……不，是拥有他们力量的人。  
加斯特教授，杰诺瓦计划的领袖，天才的科学家，他制造了我。杰诺瓦确实就是他的母亲。  
他要去见她。然后救她。  
我们一起去约定之地，好吗？

\---------------------------------------

Epilogue

下半身是六片白色的羽翼，右边原是手臂的地方也变成了一片黑色的羽翼。  
重生的萨菲罗斯已经脱离了人类的外形。  
那在人类时期时他一直试图关在笼子里的欲望的凶兽随着他的人类身躯死亡了。  
不是将军，不是什么英雄。更不是什么人类。  
只是萨菲罗斯。

抛弃自己的过去。不必犹豫，无需优柔。  
曾经所处的世界是一个茧，过去的认知也是束缚。  
现在我破除了它，那并不是我应属于的地方。

这星球所有的精神能量，以及它所有的智慧、知识……我要和这一切融合。  
我会和它合为一体……它会和我成为一体。

END IF


End file.
